A Scooby-Doo! Christmas
(also known as "Ho-Ho-Horrors!") is an animated Christmas special, based on Kids WB's animated series What's New Scooby-Doo?, that originally premiered on The WB on December 13, 2002. It is the second Christmas special for the Scooby-Doo franchise, with the first being The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries two-part episode "The Nutcracker Scoob". Synopsis Three kids are playing in the snow when they find a giant snowman. One kid dares a kid named Tommy to pull its carrot nose off. Just as Tommy is pulling the carrot out, the snowman suddenly comes to life, and angered that he is trying to pull his nose out, scares the kids. However, it pulls its head off and throws it. Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang are heading to a condo that Daphne's uncle allows the gang to stay there. Unfortunately, they find the bridge to the other side is blocked, forcing them to go to a town and ask if there is a detour. By the time they get there, they find the three kids running away and Daphne asks what was that all about. Shaggy points out to the snowman, but Velma finds it harmless. After Fred, Daphne, and Velma leave, the snowman makes an evil look at Scooby and Shaggy, scaring them. Jed sees the gang and is not happy about it. When Daphne mentions Christmas, he tells her not to say it because Winter Hollow does not celebrate it due to the Headless Snowman terrorizing the town. Just then, Sheriff Perkins arrive and tells the gang to not listen to Jed. Velma asks her for directions to Mill Corners, but the sheriff tells her long directions of how to get there, leading the gang to stay in Winter Hollow for the night. When they get to the inn, the gang finds it with tourists and Asa points out that they're just townsfolk. The main reason why people are going to his inn is because of the Headless Snowman. Asa shows the gang to a room, but it is a closet. Fortunately, Daphne has managed to fix it up into an actual room. Scooby and Shaggy head to the kitchen to make a holiday sandwich. Just then, the ground shakes, but the latter thinks that the former's stomach is growling. Scooby points out that it is not and the ground shakes again. The gang comes out to find a chimney to a house destroyed. Fred asks Sheriff Perkins about how did she got there fast and the reply is that her car flashing red and blue lights really helped. Velma asks Tommy what happened. It is revealed that while he is hoping for Santa Claus to come, the Headless Snowman shows up at his house and destroys the chimney. When Tommy asks of how is Santa going to come if his chimney is destroyed, Shaggy suggests of putting it back together. However, the bricks he carried are heavy. The gang find the snowman's footprints in a pile of snow. Just then, the Headless Snowman shows up and starts chasing them. The gang tries to hide in a stall, but to no avail. They use it to ride on it. When Tommy sees them in the dark, he thinks that it is Santa. The gang crashes into the snow. They go back to the inn where Asa tells them that the professor of the mystery will be arriving. Just then, Tommy and his parents arrive to stay in the inn. Daphne and Velma are suspicious that Asa's business is getting good since half of the townspeople move in to his inn. Professor Higginson arrives and asks Asa where is the Headless Snowman. The latter show him to the gang where the former tells the legend of the Headless Snowman. It shows that on Christmas Eve, Seamus Fagan rode into Winter Hollow where Blackjack Brody, the infamous highway man, tries to rob any helpless wayward traveler. However, the townspeople find a snowman where he is buried into. When Daphne tells him that the Headless Snowman destroyed Tommy's home, Higginson realizes that it is one of the original Winter Hollow homes and leaves to check it out. The gang investigates Jed's old house. Velma orders Fred to write Jed a note that he is in danger because the Headless Snowman is targeting old homes. Just then, the snowman arrives and the gang hides to find it destroying Jed's chimney. However, the hiding is blown up when Scooby made the snowman sneeze. It begins to chase the gang around. Afterwards, Scooby and Shaggy are falling to the freezing waters. Fred, Daphne, and Velma find them frozen and rescue them. As a result, Shaggy gets Daphne's coat while Scooby gets Velma's. Just then, Sheriff Perkins arrives to tell the gang that she is following the snowman's footprints that leads her to them. Back at the inn, the gang is getting suspicious of the sheriff because she showed up after the Headless Snowman disappeared, Asa because his business is going up with people coming to his inn due to their chimneys are destroyed, and Jed because he wants all visitors out of his town. Fred has Daphne and Velma come with him to investigate and tells Scooby and Shaggy to stay here and keep warm. The latter finds it as the best split-up suggestion. While they are keeping warm, Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the Headless Snowman from the rooftops to the town. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma have created a trap for the snowman and they need Scooby and Shaggy to lure it there which they already are. When the snowman gets there, Daphne activates the lights, causing it to melt. They remove the head to find it is a drilling machine. However, when they open it, it is Professor Higginson. At the inn, Higginson reveals that Blackjack Brody has concealed the gold before they found it and that is why the chimneys are covered in soot. When he states that the gold belongs to him, Asa thinks that he is a descendant of Blackjack Brody; however, Velma states that the professor's full name is William Fagan Higginson and that his great-grandfather is Seamus Fagan. When he states that all he found were bricks, Velma thinks that there is something going on. The gang, with the townspeople, arrive to find the bricks at Tommy's home have been entirely made of gold. When Professor Higginson says about going to jail for causing all this trouble, Tommy begins to have sympathy for him and forgives him by giving him his scarf. When Sheriff Perkins gives the gold, the professor has decided to give it to everyone. Just then, Scooby turns the lights in a Christmas tree on. Professor Higginson greets everyone a Merry Christmas. Songs *"Christmas Fight" *"Santa Claus, Santa Claus" *"Merry Christmas Day" Availability The special made its home video debut on the What's New Scooby-Doo?: Merry Scary Holiday VHS and DVD, which also included the What's New Scooby-Doo? episodes "Toy Scary Boo", "Homeward Hound", and "Recipe for Disaster". The special was later included as a bonus episode on the What's New Scooby-Doo?: Season 3 DVD set. It, along with the other two Scooby-Doo Christmas specials, was also featured on the Scooby-Doo - 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills 2-disc DVD set, released on October 16, 2012. Its next release was on the Scooby-Doo and the Snow Creatures DVD, released on October 1, 2013. ScoobyDooChristmas VHS.jpg| ScoobyDooChristmas DVD.jpg| ScoobyDooHolidayChillsAndThrills.jpg| Trivia *This episode is a Christmas-themed parody of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. *In the end they said that William Fagen Higginson was the "richest man in town." This echos a line from the Christmas movie It's A Wonderful Life. In that movie the main character was rich in friends. In this case Higginson was rich literally as well, since he had just found his ancestor's missing gold. *When the Headless Snowman melts, he makes reference to The Wizard of Oz, saying, "Oh, I'm melting! Oh what a world!" just like the Wicked Witch of the West. Cast See also *"The Nutcracker Scoob" *''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' External links *Scooby-Doo Wiki: A Scooby-Doo! Christmas * * Category:Specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on The WB Category:2002 releases Category:Films and specials about dogs